


Trial (No Error)

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Willow [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Negotiations, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, mentions of past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try new things, etcetera, etcetera.</p><p>Or: Krem and Fenris doing the do, because I said so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial (No Error)

**Author's Note:**

> This involves vaginal sex where one of the participants is trans! If you are not okay with that I suggest you Do Not Read The Thing. This is mostly just guilty pleasure fic for me, tbqh, and also a little treat for my faithful Willow readers. I should probably save this in case I don't finish a chapter of Heroes on time, but, meh, I felt like posting it now.
> 
> Also: brief mentions of past bad sexual experiences, brief conversation about potential pregnancy, and A LOT of negotiation, checking in, etc. Both of these boys have had hard lives; they're very careful with each other.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Are you sure about this?”

Fenris gives Krem a flat look. “You have asked me that three times.”

“And the answer was always yes,” Krem sighs. He's lying back again the pillows of their bed, his hair mussed and his shirt rucked up. Every inch of tanned skin revealed has been a gift, Fenris thinks, and almost ducks down again to press a kiss to that bared strip of flat belly.

“I feel at this point that I should be asking _you_ if you're sure,” Fenris says, and sits back. “You seem uncomfortable.”

Krem swallows. “I am,” he says, and then waves his hands in front of his face in a gesture of denial. “Not because of you! Or, well.  _You_ in the specific sense. Fenris you. I love you. But this is - it's not easy.”

“I suppose I understand,” Fenris says. “My first time with a man was - forceful. If that is what you fear, I promise I will be gentle.”

“It's not that,” Krem says. “You know about me. How my body is. I've only really been with a few people in my life, and they all either saw me as a woman, or took me to bed as a curiosity. Or both. You're the first person I've been with as  _me_ , and I don't know how it's going to be. It's also... I love you, Fenris, and I want to be what  _you_ want, and I don't know if what's under my clothes is what you want. From me, I mean, I know you've been with women before.”

“I am not taking you to bed expecting a cock,” Fenris says, and leans down again to press a kiss to Krem's throat. The other man gasps a little, and runs a hand over Fenris's shoulder. “Though I know from Isabela that we could certainly procure you one, if you wanted to fuck me. I want  _you_ , Krem, whatever that may mean, and I promise I will be very pleased with what I get. You only have to tell me how you want me, what you want  _from_ me, and I will do my best.”

“Thank you,” Krem says, and kisses the top of Fenris's head, because that's what he can reach. “That means more to me than you can know.”

“I have had my share of poor sexual experiences,” Fenris says, “for a wealth of reasons. I think I know some of it.” He reaches for the hem of Krem's shirt, hoping to remove it entirely, but Krem stops him once more.

“Hey,” Krem says, and when Fenris looks up, he continues, “If I do anything that upsets you, or makes you remember, or hurts you, you've got to let me know, okay? I want this to be good for you, too.”

Fenris smiles, lopsided. “Bull said something similar when I went to bed with him a while back. I was quite surprised to learn that he was not willing to fuck me through a flashback, and would in fact like to stop if one came over me.”

“That's - Fenris. Maker.”

“I promise I will tell you,” Fenris says, and kisses Krem's jawline. They're pressed flush together now, Fenris straddling Krem's hips, bent over him. He blesses his own flexibility, that it allows them this. “I should be fine, however. It's harder with - well, someone with a cock.”

Krem nods, chagrined and pleased all in one. “That's one benefit, I suppose,” he says, and nudges Fenris up until their lips meet, melding together in a soft, slick press of mouths that seems to go on forever. Fenris sucks idly on Krem's lower lip, not bothering even to press their tongues together. This languid semblance of a kiss is enough for both of them, and it ignites a slow-burning heat in Fenris's belly. He is less vocal about his affection than Krem is, but he loves him just as much, and cannot, even in his own thoughts, put words to how glad he is that they can be together in this way.

“Let me,” he says against Krem's mouth, when languid is no longer enough. He pushes up enough to pull at Krem's shirt again, and this time Krem allows it. His shirt comes off over his head, leaving him in the cotton-and-leather garment he uses to bind his breasts. It's not dissimilar to a corset, only lacking boning, and it is not so restrictive of breath. He trails his fingers down the lacing at the side, under Krem's left arm. This to keep it snug, leather panels for sturdiness and as an extra bit of armour beside, cotton lining for comfort. It's a luxurious thing, but one to which the Iron Bull always makes sure Krem has access.

“You're-” Fenris pauses. “I would call you beautiful. Do you mind?”

Krem shakes his head, a flush on his cheeks. “I'm no woman to you, Fenris. Call me whatever you want. Maybe not... pretty. But beautiful is okay. I'd say the same about you, after all.”

Fenris smiles. “Not pretty for me, either, please.”

Krem absorbs that, nodding. “Anything. Come on, get me out of this thing.” He takes a deep breath to emphasize, and Fenris applies himself to the laces of the binder. It's simple enough to undo, and leaves only a small hook, which when released allows Fenris to pull the binder away and bare Krem's top half to the air. They've come this far before, and it has always been a little startling to see the full swell of breasts on a person that is so completely male to Fenris, but he brushes the feeling away and bends to take one of Krem's nipples into his mouth. Krem chokes out a shuddering moan when he does, and arches into the touch. Fenris gives him as much attention as he possibly can, biting gently and sucking, pinching Krem's other nipple as he does so. Krem's quiet sighs and gasps are music to Fenris's ears, and he switches his attention to the other side after a while, which earns him another of those quiet, unsteady moans. He wants more, and trails his hands down Krem's sides. He's firm and strong beneath Fenris's hands, only the slightest curve in his waist, and his hips fit perfectly in Fenris's palms.

“Good?” Fenris asks, bringing his head up. Krem's eyes are a little unfocused, his pupils blown wide, but he nods.

“Oh yes,” he says. “More, please.”

“I'm going to take your pants off,” Fenris warns. “And your smalls.”

“Shirt off first,” Krem says, and Fenris obliges, stripping out of his shirt. The lyrium marks are always more sensitive to cold, and he shivers at the feeling of the cool air sliding along those curving lines, but he ducks down immediately into the cradle of Krem's thighs, and is warm again. “Okay,” Krem says. “Are you-”

“Yes,” Fenris says, and pulls down Krem's pants, manoeuvring so that he can pull them all the way off. Then he props himself up on his elbows and considers the picture before him. Krem on his back, his chest bare, in only his smalls. Fenris breathes in, catches a hint of Krem's arousal in the air, and cannot resist pressing his nose to the inside of one of Krem's strong thighs. His legs are so powerful, muscled and thick, scarred in places, and Fenris bites lightly at the delicate skin there. Krem gasps, loud, and Fenris soothes the spot with a small lick.

“Sorry,” he says.

“No,” Krem says. “Don't apologize. You don't have to- to put your mouth there. If you don't want.”

Fenris raises an eyebrow, looks up. Krem's cheeks are red, his eyes bright. “Has anyone ever done this for you?” Fenris asks, and Krem shakes his head. Fenris smiles, slow, in the way that used to make Hawke desperate. It seems to have a similar effect on Krem. “I'm honoured to be the first,” he says, and bends his head to lick Krem through his smalls. The moan that breaks from him is louder than any Fenris has won so far, and it makes him smirk. He licks Krem once more, but he wants to  _taste_ . So he pulls Krem's smallclothes away, bares his folds to the air. Krem tenses beneath Fenris's hands, but he says nothing, so Fenris decides to show, rather than telling, and bows his head. The first lick is delicate, just a test, but when that draws nothing more than a shudder from Krem, he presses in, sliding his tongue from Krem's entrance all the way to his clit in a deep, slow lick. He pauses there, sucks Krem's clit into his mouth and presses the flat of his tongue to it, going gently at first, and then harder, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Krem gasps, tenses further, then relaxes. His moans seem to fill the air around them, and Fenris answers them, groaning his own pleasure against Krem's cunt. He tastes exquisite, like heat and arousal and sex, and Fenris abruptly cannot get enough. He lets himself loose, pressing his face into Krem's folds, sucking at his clit and biting gently, dragging his tongue across him again and again, taking up the wetness that flowed from within. Krem is so hot, and soon starts grinding against Fenris's face, arching into the pleasure Fenris gives him. Fenris doesn't press his tongue inside, unwilling to penetrate without permission, but he gives all he has, and Krem's climax takes them both by surprise. He chokes on a cry of Fenris's name, gasps desperately for air, and shoves up hard against Fenris. Every part of him goes tense for long seconds, and then he goes limp with a low, drawn-out moan.

“That was amazing,” he says, and grins down at Fenris. Fenris smiles back, and turns his face into Krem's touch when he reaches down to wipe away some of the slick mess around his mouth. “You're so stunning.”

“I could do that forever,” Fenris admits, his voice husky. “I like it.”

“Good,” Krem says, “because I'm definitely making you do that again. But for now, I think I want you... inside. Me. That is.”

The sudden awkwardness makes Fenris laugh, and he slides up Krem's body to kiss him, sharing the taste of him between their mouths. When he pulls away, he says, “Only if you're sure.”

“I want to try,” Krem says. “I want to make this good for you.”

“As you say,” Fenris says, and slides a hand down between Krem's legs. As he does, he lets himself tumble to the side, to that he can lie beside Krem and touch him. The motion makes Krem startle.

“What are you doing?” he asks, as Fenris brushes his clit with his thumb, then trails his fingers down between his slick folds, gathering natural lubrication as he does. “I thought-”

“I'm large enough that I might hurt you without some preparation,” Fenris says gently. “And the sensation of penetration can be startling. I would rather have you fully aroused again before I try to take you.”

Krem bites his lip, unsure, but nods. When he has that agreement, Fenris gently slides his first finger into Krem's body. Krem takes him so easily, hot and slick, that he almost forgets his resolve. But he refuses to hurt this man, who has given him so much, and so he goes slowly, starting with teasing strokes, and then harder thrusts. Krem relaxes into it with a sigh, and takes a second of Fenris's fingers without any trouble.

“Have you had this much before?” Fenris asks, and Krem nods, rocking his hips down to meet and inward thrust.

“Mm- as much as three fingers, about as slender as yours. That was okay.”

“You're very slick for me,” Fenris murmurs, letting the words fall close to Krem's ear. “So aroused, so hot. You'll take me easily, I think.”

Krem gasps, presses into Fenris's fingers again. Fenris takes the opportunity to slide a third finger in, stretching Krem out. He's elven, and thus fairly slender in all of his dimensions, but enough to satisfy anyone, and enough that he's glad to have Krem loose and wet for him beforehand.

“Enough,” Krem says finally, turning his face to Fenris's. He presses a kiss to his lips, then says, “Please, Fenris. I want you. I want to try this with you.”

“Yes,” Fenris murmurs, and returns the brief kiss. He's aching, his cock still caught in his pants, and Krem seems to realize that as Fenris rises above him.

“Do you want-”

Fenris shakes his head, and with a few harsh tugs loosens the laces of his pants enough to slide them down over his hips and free his cock. It's a relief even to have that much, and he honestly no longer has the patience to get himself entirely naked. “This is enough,” he says. The way Krem shudders tells him that his arousal must be clear in his voice, and he presses close, sliding between Krem's legs and rocking his cock against his slick core.

“Fuck,” he grunts, and Krem laughs, hitching his hips up.

“You said it,” he agrees. “Now come on.”

Fenris grins back, a little feral, and carefully lines himself up. The first push makes Krem gasp, and the slide of Fenris's full length into him makes him moan, his hips twitching as if he is not sure whether he wants to push forward or pull away.

“Okay?” Fenris gasps, when he's fully seated. The full heat of Krem wrapped around him is a terrible tease, and he wants only to  _move_ , to thrust in without inhibition, but he couldn't bear to hurt his lover.

“Okay,” Krem says, something ragged catching at the edged of his voice. “Maker, I feel... I didn't know it would be like this."

"Full," Fenris says, and rocks his hips. It makes Krem moan, and he rocks back.

"Yes," he agrees. "You feel so big. Move."

Fenris obeys, unable to wait in the face of the permission. His first thrust is slow, but he cannot keep his control for long, not with how hard he is, and they fall easily into a rhythm somewhere between slow and fast. Not rapid, not jerky, but smooth and easy, perfect. Fenris relaxes into it, lets his head drop to Krem's shoulder, and Krem's legs come up to wrap around his hips. That is almost Fenris's undoing, and he forces himself to slow, to head off his own climax.

“I'm- may I come inside you? I could pull out,” he says into Krem's skin, and Krem runs careful hands down his back, tracing the lyrium marks.

“I- I don't know,” Krem says. “I couldn't - I'd need to find a- a tea, or something.”

Fenris nods, then shakes his head. "Maybe," he says. "I might- I might be sterile. But."

"Don't want to risk it," Krem says. "If you can pull out, do it. Otherwise I'll talk to Stitches tomorrow."

Fenris nods, and picks up the rhythm again. Krem's noises in his ear build to a fever pitch, high moans and loud gasps echoing the movements of his hips. He's so sensitive, so responsive, and so  _incredibly_ hot. He can barely stand it, and when Krem comes, shuddering and going tight around Fenris's cock, he's forced to pull out. Desperately, he reaches down, and only has to stroke himself once before he spills across the heated skin of Krem's belly, moaning his own pleasure into Krem's shoulder. It's world-shaking, almost, and he collapses onto Krem as he comes down, both of them breathing hard and in tandem. They calm down with time, catch their breath, and Fenris rolls away to look at Krem. He's so handsome, his hair ruffled and a flush lingering in his cheeks.

"That was good," Krem says. "I'm glad we did that."

Fenris grins, a small, pleased thing unlike his feral grin from earlier. "Yes," he says. "We should do that again. And whatever else we decide we like."

"Oh yes," Krem says, and leans forward to press his forehead to Fenris. He reaches across his body to tangle his fingers with Fenris's. "It'll be fun."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome, as always. Reminder that I can be found on Tumblr as motherfuckingnazgul, and I welcome you all to come talk to me!


End file.
